Battle of Wyoming
The Battle of Wyoming (also known as the Wyoming Massacre) was an encounter during the American Revolutionary War between American Patriots and Loyalists accompanied by Iroquois raiders that took place in the Wyoming Valley of Pennsylvania (specifically at Wyoming PA) on July 3, 1778. More than three hundred Patriots were killed in the battle. After the battle, settlers claimed that the Iroquois raiders had hunted and killed fleeing Patriots before using ritual torture against thirty to forty who had surrendered, until they died. Background The Battle Aftermath Casualties A * ? Ackke, * A. Atherton, * Jabez Atherton, * Christopher Avery, B * Jabez Beers, * A. Benedict, * James Bidlack, Jr., * Jeremiah Bigford, * Samuel Bigford, * David Bixby, * Elias Bixby, * Stoddart Bowen, * John Boyd, * Enos Brockway, * John Brown, * Thomas Brown, * Ahoiab Buck, * Henry Buck, * William Buck, * Joseph Budd, * Amos Bullock, * Henry Bush, c John Caldwell, Joseph Carey, Josiah Carman, Isaac Campbell, Christopher Cartright, Joel Church, James Cofferin, William Cofferin, Samuel Cole, Isaac Campbell, ? Campbell, Kingsley Comstock, Robert Comstock, three brothers Cook, Anson Cory, Jenks Cory, Rufus Cory, Christopher Courtright, John Courtright, Joseph Crocker, Samuel Crocker, D Anderson Dana, Jabez Darling, Conrad Davenport, D. Denton, James Divine, George Dorrance, George Downing, Levi Dunn, William Dunn, Robert Durkee, ? Dutcher, F Thomas Faxon, Benjamin Finch, Daniel Finch, John Finch, Elisha Fish, Cornelius Fitchett, Eliphalet Follet, Thomas Foxen, John Franklin, Stephen Fuller, Thomas Fuller, ? Gardner, Johnathan Waite Garret, Aaron Gaylord, Rezin Geer, Asa Gore, George Gore, Silas Gore, ? Green, William Hammond, Silas Harvey, Benjamin Hatch, Cyphrian Hebard, Detrick Hewitt, Levi Hicks, Titus Hinman, James Hopkins, Nathaniel Howard, John Hutchins, Samuel Hutchinson, Elijah Inman, Israel Inman, Samuel Jackson, Robert Jameson, Joseph Jennings, Henry Johnson, Joshua Landon, Daniel Lawrence, William Lawrence, Francis Ledyard, William Lester, James Lock, Conrad Lowe, Jacob Lowe, C. McCartee, Robert McIntire, William McKarrachen, Alexander McMillan, Nicolas Manvil, Job Marshall, New Mathewson, Andrew Millard, A. Meeleman, John Murphy, Joseph Ogden, Johnathan Otis, P Abel Palmer, Silas Parke, William Parker, Henry Pencil, Noah Pettibone, Jr., John Pierce, Timothy Pierce, Gershom Prince, Samuel Ransom, William Reynolds, Elisha Richards, Elias Roberts, Enos Rockway, Timothy Rose, Jeremiah Ross, Jr., Perrin Ross, Timothy Ross, S Constant Searles, Abel Seeley, Abram Shaw, James Shaw, Joseph Shaw, Elijah Shoemaker, Darius Spafford, James Spencer, Joshia Spencer, Levi Spencer, Eleazer Sprague, Aaron Stark, Daniel Stark, Joseph Staples, Reuben Staples, Asa Stevens, Rufus Stevens, James Stevenson, Lazarus Stewart, Lazarus Stewart, Jr., Nailer Sweed, T Ichabod Tuttle, V * Abram Vangorder, * John Van Wee, W Nathan Wade, John Ward, Elihu Waters, Flavius Waterman, Bartholomew Weeks, Jonathan Weeks, Philip Weeks, James Wells, Peter Wheeler, William White, Joseph Whitlesey, Stephen Whiton, James Wigton, Essen Wilcox, Azibah Williams, Elihu Williams, Jr., John Williams, Rufus Williams, John Wilson, Parker Wilson, William Woodringer, Y * Ozias Yale. Survivors # Uriah Marvin (1742-1779) - barely escaped massacre with his family. Returned briefly to fight Indians here. Tory/Indian Raiders Category:1778 in the United States Category:Conflicts in 1778 Category:Battles of the American Revolutionary War Category:Pennsylvania in the American Revolution Category:Massacres by Native Americans Category:Luzerne County, Pennsylvania Category:Battles in Pennsylvania Category:1778 in Pennsylvania